Tanja Liebertz
Tanja Liebertz ist die Tochter von Viola Hochleitner. Mit Michael Niederbühl hat Tanja einen Sohn, Fabien Liebertz, und lebt in Italien bei Viola und deren Ehemann, Franz Hochleitner. Ihr Sohn Fabien, lebt derzeit bei seinem Vater und seiner Stiefmutter, Natascha Schweitzer. Die unbeschwerte, chaotische Tanja hat einen Traum: Sie möchte einen schwerreichen Mann heiraten. Nach einer Ausbildung zur Kosmetikerin arbeitete sie im "Fürstenhof", weil sie glaubte, sich in dem Nobel-Hotel einen Millonär angeln zu können. Den Job als Zimmermädchen nimmt die arbeitsscheue 26-Jährige nicht besonders ernst und dehnt ihre Pausen nach Belieben aus. Neben finanzstarken Männern interessiert sie sich für den neusten Hoteltratsch. Gerne mischt die offenherzige und leicht beeinflussbare beste Freundin von Laura dabei ordentlich mit. Judith Hildebrandt spielt Tanja Liebertz. Ihren ersten Auftritt hat sie in Folge 1. Verwandte, Bekannte usw. Verwandte *Viola Hochleitner, Mutter *Fabien Liebertz, Sohn *verstorbenes Kind (mit Mike Dreschke) *Franz Hochleitner, Stiefvater Freunde *Laura Saalfeld, beste Freundin *Alexander Saalfeld *Robert Saalfeld *Xaver Steindle *Marie Bruckner *Miriam Saalfeld † *Nora Dammann *Vera Obote *Samia Bergmeister *Leonie Preisinger *Ben Sponheim *Helen Marinelli (ab Staffel 5) *Sandra Zastrow, beste Freundin *Michael Niederbühl *Sibylle von Liechtenberg *Debbie Williams *Eva Saalfeld *Theresa Burger *Elena Majoré *Mandy Meier Bekannte *Alfons Sonnbichler *Hildegard Sonnbichler *Peter Mahler † *Alois Pachmeyer *Emma Saalfeld *Valentina Saalfeld *André Konopka *Sandra Zastrow Liebschaften *Maxim Klinker-Emden, One-Night-Stand *Xaver Steindle, Ex-Affäre *Mike Dreschke †, Ex-Freund *Ben Sponheim, Ex-Flirt *Michael Niederbühl, One-Night-Stand *Nils Heinemann, Ex-Mann Feinde *Maxim Klinker-Emden *Cora Franke *Barbara von Heidenberg † *Rosalie Engel *Christian Weidenfels *Elena Majoré, hat ihr Nils wegenommen Folgen Staffel 1 In Folge 1 kommt Tanjas beste Freunde Laura an den Fürstenhof. Laura reist nach München, weil dort Tanja, ihre beste Freundin, in der bayerischen Metropole - angeblich - Karriere gemacht hat. Lauras Traum: Sie möchte in einer edlen Confiserie arbeiten. Doch als Laura vor Tanjas Wohnung ankommt, trifft sie nur auf einen Gerichtsvollzieher - und der erklärt der verdutzten Laura, ihre Schulfreundin sei verschwunden. Staffel 3 In Folge 529 verlässt Tanja den Fürstenhof. Tanja ist verärgert über Fionas Vorschlag, lieber zu kündigen, statt ihren Jahresurlaub zu nehmen, und lehnt ab. Werner will von Fionas Idee ohnehin nichts wissen. So reist Tanja nach Italien ab. Staffel 5 In Folge 957 kommt Tanja wieder zurück nach Deutschland. Hildegard und Alfons erhalten einen Anruf von Tanja: Sie ist unterwegs, um sie zu besuchen. Die Sonnbichlers freuen sich schon auf das Kind, aber Tanja kommt ohne ihren Kleinen. Sie will den Vater ihres Kindes finden, an den sie sich nur leider gar nicht mehr erinnern kann. In Folge 983 küssen sich Tanja und Nils zum ersten Mal. Nils und Tanja schlafen miteinander. Doch Tanja ist danach unsicher und sucht zügig das Weite, was wiederum Nils ratlos macht. In Folge 1040 heiraten Tanja und Nils. Tanja kann Nils überzeugen, dass nicht sie, sondern Viola es gern hätte, wenn sie Michael heiraten würde. Nils nimmt ihr das vor allem deshalb ab, weil Michael ihm gesteht, dass er Tanja seine Gefühle zwar offenbart hat, diese aber nichts davon wissen wollte. Nachdem auch Viola eingesehen hat, dass sie sich extrem übergriffig verhalten hat und nur Tanja wissen kann, wer der Richtige für sie ist, sind alle versöhnt. Kurz vor der Zeremonie begegnet Tanja aber ausgerechnet Michael, wodurch ihre Gefühle noch einmal kräftig ins Schwanken geraten. Wird Tanja die Frage aller Fragen mit "Ja" beantworten? Staffel 6 In Folge 1148 kündigt Tanja ihren Job als Hausdame. Simon und Ben lassen es sich mit den beiden Partybekanntschaften richtig gutgehen. Das stößt nicht nur André sauer auf. Auch Maike kämpft mit ihren Gefühlen. Rosalie wird Zeuge, wie Maike ihre Eifersucht nicht im Griff hat und Isar samt Freundin angiftet. Einmal mehr macht Rosalie Tanja darauf aufmerksam, dass Maike für den Job als Zimmermädchen nicht geeignet ist. Doch Tanja bringt es nicht übers Herz Maike zu kündigen, und kündigt stattdessen ihren Job als Hausdame. Staffel 7 In Folge 1571 fährt Nils zu Tanja nach Italien um sich von ihr zu trennen. Elena und Nils können ihr Glück nicht genießen: Der Gedanke an Tanja schwebt über ihnen. Ihnen wird klar: Nils muss zu Tanja reisen und reinen Tisch machen. In Folge 1599 fährt Tanja zurück nach Italien. Tanja ist entschlossen, ohne große Verabschiedung nach Italien zurückzuziehen und will Nils aus dem Weg gehen. Trotzdem kommt es zu einer letzten Begegnung der beiden. Hintergrudwissen * Das Lied von Tanja und Michael Tempesta d´Amore * Das Lied von Tanja und Nils Total Eclipse of the Heart Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Arbeiter am Fürstenhof Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 7 Kategorie:Zimmermädchen Kategorie:Hausdame Kategorie:Familie Heinemann Kategorie:Familie Niederbühl